


I Touch The Right Spot At The Right Time

by foxtales



Category: British Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Dominant Bill, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: Title from "Candy Shop" by 50 Cent.
Relationships: Billy Boyd/Dominic Monaghan
Kudos: 4





	I Touch The Right Spot At The Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Candy Shop" by 50 Cent.

"And what do you think you're doing, Mr. Monaghan?" Billy asked as Dom's hands began to move lightly and playfully across his chest and sides.

"Exploring," Dom said, his hands sliding down to Billy's hips.

"I think you've explored all there is, Dommie," Billy replied smiling at his lover.

"I seem to have missed a spot," Dom said as his fingers curled round Billy's hardening cock.

"Missed? I don't think that's possi...oh GOD, just there... "

"Yes," Dom said, his voice low and hoarse as he traced the vein on the side of Billy's cock. "Here, right to the side of this vein, Bill." He rubbed the bump there again and closed his eyes as Billy growled and arched his back, head digging into the pillow, hands grabbing at Dom's wrist.

Dom ran the rough pad of his index finger the length of Billy's cock, on top of the vein on the way down, to the side of it on the way back up. Billy was cursing under his breath until Dom used his fingernail instead - a gentle scraping that had Billy crying out loudly.

"Like that, Bills?"

"Y-yes," Billy ground out as Dom moved down in the bed.

"Got something you'll like better," Dom teased before taking Billy into his mouth.

A stuttered moan burst from Billy's lips as Dom took him to the root and sucked hard, swallowing around Billy's length. Dom smiled around his mouthful and began to slowly draw back, swirling his tongue around his lover's cock as he let it slip from his mouth.

Billy began to protest but Dom took him in hand and began to follow the same route his fingers had taken earlier with his tongue. The protests turned to choked cries as the sensitive flesh, already abraded from finger pads and nails, was lapped at with Dom's rough tongue then lightly scraped with his teeth.

Billy began to move, seeking more contact with Dom's mouth. Tongue and careful teeth weren't enough anymore. "Please..."

Dom kissed the bump that so enthralled him, then pushed back to look at his lover. "Please, what, Bills?"

Billy's breath was coming in harsh bursts, his pupils so dilated there was only a slim ring of the vibrant green surrounding them. "Please let me come..."

Dom's stormy eyes sparked. "As you wish," he said before taking Billy back in his mouth. His lover was close, and Dom knew just what would bring him over fast. He slowly sucked Billy deep, swallowed once and then began to hum. Billy's harsh gasp signalled his release and Dom continued to gently suck until Billy was spent.

He laid his head on Billy's stomach and stroked Billy's hip as their breathing slowed. It wasn't too long before he felt his lover's fingers stroking down his back. "What do you think you're doing, Mr. Boyd?"

"Exploring."


End file.
